Superbhabita
Superbhabita is a planet orbiting a red G-type star about 6 billion years old. It is famous for having beautiful red forests and tropics, it is a very warm planet consisting of warm aged forests. Discovery Superbhabita was discovered in 2036 and named PEGASE2-235e. It was previously thought that it will be engulfed by the sun just like Earth in a red giant phase but the estimation for the star's maximum size was 1.32 AU, just being saved from total destruction, but it would still face a runaway greenhouse effect. It's distance from Sol is 359 light years. It was found out to be unique after high amounts of oxygen was detected in the atmosphere, it then had an estimated life likelyhood of 0.554. But in 2344, when the first probe named EVERSONG-1 landed there, it was revaluated to 1 after it was found out to be a superhabitable planet, Only 3% of the land had desert biomes which is the lowest percentage of desert ever discovered on a planet with land above sea. The first colony landed there in 2346, 30 years after Warp Speed was created, It was classified as a Planetary Target. Superhabitability Superhabitability is when an exoplanet boasts better habitability of animals and plants, higher life likelyhood, and little deserts of extreme weather. Superbhabita was the first confirmed Superhabitable Planet. Unfortunately, there was no intelligent life before humans arrived on the planet. The most developed form of life are these types of bearoid creatures called Peakōeke, named after "Bear Elder" in Maori, Also famous for being similar to Ewoks from Star Wars. Nature Flora 97% of the planet is covered with forest and tropical forests. A lot of plants have red leaves for the increased inferred light reaching it. Due to the planet's warm temperature, coniferious trees appear to be a lot less common but Pandious trees have a wide range of diversity (Multiple trees that are one organism, being connected by a huge underground root system). The vast majority of flower colours are indigo, red, green and orange, even though flowers are less common as they theoretically, have only been around for about 30 million years. The largest trees can be up to 1.5 times bigger than Redwood Trees. A lot of trees have birch-like coating. Large Mangrooves appear. The biggest being slightly bigger than the size of Borneo can be seen from space as low-level areas with specles of tiny spots where small shallow lakes are. Mangroove trees can also be pandoniferious. Plants and small trees were first discovered here which spread across large areas of water seeing that they have gas bubbles of helium and sometimes hydrogen. Fauna The vast majority of animals are owl-like, being border mammal-bird, or is rodent-like. The largest animals are Peakōekes which are only just bigger than Emperor Penguins. There are also a high number of fish and amphibians, and very few reptiles due to the lack of dry treeless environments. There are many birds living in the mangroves, some which gain nutrition from sucking the helium out of plants which use it to float, however this can be a problem if the population of birds are suddenly changed, which may cause huge fluctuations in the populations of helium-sucking birds and floating plants. In total, there are five times as much species on Superbhabita than Earth. Atmosphere Oxygen occupies about 76.8% of the atmosphere, with Argon having 9.2% and Nitrogen having 13.8%. Carbon Dioxide is 0.1%. The atmosphere has an ozone layer almost twice that of Earth's and a magnetosphere about 1.3 Earth's, making the planet well-protected against radiation. There is a tiny amount of Helium near the top of the atmosphere as well. The sky is light indigo and from space it has a clear but slightly purple haze. Satillites The planet has 2 moons, one called Paero about 0.903 luna mass and one about 0.83 luna mass named Maoro. Maoro has a small atmosphere and has a white appearence. It has large water oceans with small hot craters, cyrovolcanoes and gysers. In smaller craters and pools there are small varieties of moss, however the biggest plant is only the size of an average shrub. Paero has an orange-baige appearance but no atmosphere. Continents Government The planet has 2 major towns with about 23,000 people, however building of more settlements is strictly forbidden by the United Nations of Earth Security council. It is commonly believed to be the 'Great Project of God after Earth'. Category:Exoplanets Category:Superhabitable